


Wishful Thinking

by CrookshanksAH03 (ehryniewi)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pre - Order of the Phoenix, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-25
Updated: 2002-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/CrookshanksAH03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic to “Last Christmas.” Harry thinks of his sixth year at Hogwarts as he makes a list of gifts for his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Seventh Year

 

Harry was sitting on the window seat in the dormitory. He had been there for a long time; at least two hours had passed. A journal was in his lap and a quill and ink nearby. He flipped through his photo album, thinking about Christmas presents. He smiled to himself. The album was opened at a picture of himself, Ron and Hermione taken during their first year.

He put quill to paper and began a list of the people he wished to give gifts to.

 

“Hermione.” He wrote, pausing to gather his thoughts, “Journal.” He grinned. Hermione needed somewhere to write down her thoughts. The OWLs and the NEWTs had put added stress on her over the past two years. He recalled her running toward the Prefects’ bathroom countless times after an exam. He had supposed that she had gotten stuck on a question. He knew she always wanted to be the best. She was an overachiever.

 

“Ron.” He frowned. He had to focus on Quidditch if he wanted to find something Ron would like. He smiled slowly. Ron had decided to join the Quidditch team year before last as a Keeper. Harry had been made team captain, but since he was always away from the action, he had made Ron the in-game captain. Madam Hooch had agreed that this was okay because the former Captain of the Quidditch team had been a Keeper. Ron was determined to become a professional Quidditch player. Harry smiled to himself. ‘That book I saw in Diagon Alley. The one with the legal moves a Keeper could make.’ He just wrote “Book” in his journal.

 

He wrote down the gifts he had saved for Sirius and Remus. He had decided to give Sirius his Sneakoscope and he had a large box of sweets for Remus, who always needed a supply of candy in his office for various reasons. He smiled remembering Remus’s recollection of his first birthday. Pettigrew had given him a broomstick that hovered a few feet above the ground, Sirius had given him a bag of Dungbombs, and Remus had given him a box of assorted sweets.

 

He flipped through the album idly, not really seeing the pictures. It fell open to a picture of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Michael, Cho Chang and himself at the Yule Ball. That was last year. It had been Cho Chang’s last year at Hogwarts. She had been torn earlier by the loss of Cedric Diggory during fourth year. He had given her a locket and professed his undying love to her. She had seemed happy, but the next day he saw her flirting and kissing a Hufflepuff boy. He had been deeply hurt and upset. He couldn’t believe that she would betray his trust and break his heart.

 

_…_

_A crowded room_

_Friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you_

_And your soul of ice_

_My God— I thought_

_You were_

_Someone to rely on_

_Me? I guess,_

_I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover_

_With a fire in his heart_

_A man under cover_

_But you tore me apart_

_Oh-—oh—Now I've found a real love_

_You’ll never fool me again_

_And last Christmas,_

_I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day,_

_You gave it away._

_This year_

_To save me from tears,_

_I’ll give it to someone  
Special—special—special…_

__

Harry recalled lashing out at Ron and Hermione until they left him alone with his thoughts. There was one person, however, who never left him alone… Ron’s little sister, Ginny. He recalled her flinching at his verbal lashing out at her. However, instead of leaving like Ron and Hermione had, she had carefully taken his hands into her small ones and sincerely asked why he was so upset. He had told her the whole story. When he had finished, he was in tears and they had hugged each other with a love that Harry was not too familiar with. It wasn’t romantic and it wasn’t childish either. It was kind and sweet. He had relaxed and Ginny had smiled up at him. Then Ron had appeared out of nowhere. He was giving Harry an odd look, seeing him hugging his sister like that. At first, Ron had strongly opposed this relationship between his sister and his best friend, but eventually he gave in and now he was used to it. He did have Hermione, after all

__

_…_

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I’ll give it to someone  
I’ll give it to someone  
Special_

__

He smiled as he wrote Ginny’s name and the gifts he wanted to buy her in his journal. He planned on getting her a brooch and a new cloak.

 

He suddenly heard hushed voices. He looked up as the dormitory door swung open. Ron peeked cautiously around the door.

 

“Harry, it’s time for dinner. We’re going to be late.”

 

Harry put his books down on his night table. “I’ll be down in a second.”

 

“Okay.” Ron left, thundering down the stairs to the Common Room. Harry went down shortly after. He found Ron, Hermione and Ginny waiting for him. Ron and Hermione smiled. 

Ron spoke up slowly, “ ‘Mione and I’ll go and save you two a seat.”

 

Harry chuckled as Ron and Hermione left hand in hand. Ginny used her wand to fix Harry’s glasses (Oculus Reparo.),rolling her eyes because they were bent for the s

econd time that day. Then she bent down and straightened his robe.

 

“Ginny, let’s go to dinner.” He said softly, taking Ginny’s hand when she stopped rearranging his robe. She smiled and they exited the Common Room together.


End file.
